Batman's Dreams
by XxX.JokerJunior.XxX
Summary: Batman has a really long day... so he decides to go take a nap. Bad idea. Kinda a Crack!fic, but humor. Rated T because I basically invented Batparanoia and maybe because of future chapters.
1. Tired

**AN: Was up, people? Hope you enjoy my story! It does have another chapter coming so review if you want it!**

**Batman: Joker Junior, you know you're forgetting something.**

**Joker Junior: But-But... Batman, I-I can't do it! I-It just makes me soo sad! *starts crying* **

**Batman: Whatever. Joker Junior does not own Young Justice. **

**Joker Junior: *crying even harder***

**Batman: *Sigh***

* * *

Batman was walking, well, more like swooshing his cape dramatically and gliding down a dark alley in Gotham. He had chased Poison Ivy through half of the city, and had been stuck in a trap made by the Riddler, where he had to answer the stupidest riddles _ever. _He then had to take down the normal, everyday kind of criminals. Finally he had captured Icicle Jr., which in Batman's opinion was a huge waste of time. Batman just wanted to go home and sleep for the next week. That month had been a particularly hard month; it seemed as if every super and regular villain had teamed up to make the Dark Knight's life horrible. Batman sighed, a long, sad, depressing, lonely, tired, sigh. He got in the Batmoblie and drove to the Batcave where Alfred was waiting for him. It was around 4 am and Alfred always got deeply worried when Batman stayed out fighting crime past 1 am.

" Master Bruce, I think you are over working yourself. I am worried that you are not getting enough sleep. Please, for my sake, go and get some rest, perhaps even stay home from work. Shall call the company and tell them that you are sick?" Alfred said. While helping the staggering Batman to a chair.

" I think you're right, Alfred. Please call my assistant and tell her that I am sick, so I will not be coming in tomorrow." Bruce replied wearily. Alfred smiled a little.

"You mean today, Master Bruce." Alfred chuckled. Bruce just started and then checked the clock on the Batcomputer. **(AN: Batman has a serious issue about putting the word "Bat" in front of everything. I wonder if he has a Bat-Coffee Maker. Hmmm**) Batman took off the cowl and started to walk upstairs to the secret door. When he finally made it to his room he took off the rest of the suit and changed into a pair of comfy sweats and a t-shirt. He then flopped onto his bed and promptly fell asleep.

Little did he know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**Soo, my second story! Please R&R if you want chapter 2!**

**- Joker Junior **


	2. A Horrifying Sight

**To those of you who reviewed: YOU GUYS ARE THE AWSOMEST COOLEST GREATEST PEOPLE EVER!**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**And to those of you who put this story on your favorites: THANK YOU GUYS TOO!I REALLY APPRECIATED ALL OF YOU!**

**And to those of you who read this story: IF I WAS THE AUTHOR OF A DICTIONARY, I'D PUT YOU GUYS IN THE DEFINTION OF AWESOME!**

**Thank you. A writer without reviewers is like dogs without cats. Or peanut butter without jelly. Or cake without someone to eat it. YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST THANKS!**

**On With the story.**

**Alfred: Miss JJ, Batman told me to give this letter to you. *hands over letter***

**JJ: *opens and scans letter, eyes widening as they read* OMG OMG BATMAN IS GOING TO KILL ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! *starts ranting and running in circles***

**Alfred: I might as well do the Disclaimer, JJ here certainly won't. *sigh* Miss JJ most certainly does NOT own Young Justice, or Batman. *looks over to JJ***

**JJ: *over in corner, rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around her knees, muttering strange things***

**Alfred: I might as well call Arkham. Again. **

* * *

Batman's POV

I woke up to the sound of opera singing. I sat up groggily, and rubbed at my eyes, attempting to rub the sleep out of them. I slowly got off my bed and staggered to the door, trying to shut up whoever was making that god-awful sound. I threw open my door and shouted out "Shut up! Whoever, whatever, is making that noise, SHUT UP!"

I looked around the hallway, which I found to be bright pink for some odd reason, but I couldn't see what was the cause of the horrible opera singing. I ran up down the stairs to the front parlor, only to see a sight that burned my eyes. I was so frightened, me, THE Batman, horrified, absolutely scared stiff by this very alarming sight.

" AHHHHHH!" I screamed, still terrified. Alfred's head snapped up and he smoothed the folds of his skirt.

"Master Bruce, might I asked why you are screaming?" He asked politely. His heels clicked on the smooth floor as walked over too me. I tried scrambling backwards, only to hit my head on a small side table. Alfred laid his feather duster on the side table and helped me to my feet. Once I was standing again, I took off running and screaming.

"Master Bruce, Master Bruce!" Alfred called after me, attempting to run in his heels. I didn't even try to stop. I ran as if the Joker was behind me, or as if a huge cloud of Scarecrow fear gas was behind me. I winded up in the living room for some odd reason, because I was sure I had passed this room just a few minutes ago. I leaped onto the couch and lay still, listening for the dreaded sound of heels clicking on the stone floor. I waited a few moments and then I sat up, sighing, relieved I no longer need see the awful, petrifying sight of Alfred, my elderly butler/grandfather, in a maid dress, complete with heels and pantyhose.

Then I realized something. The opera music was gone, but something else replaced it. It was pop music, a boys voice too. God, I hate pop music almost as bad as opera! Will the horrors never end?

I walked around the mansion until I found the source of the dreadful noise. I stopped in front of a large door, one that I was positive I had never seen before in the manor. I took a deep breath, and steeled myself for whatever horrors were behind the door, taking the handle in my large hand and turning it. But nothing could be worse than Alfred in a dress, right?

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 3! **

**R&R (read & review) PLEASE! IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**PLEASE! I ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE DAYS TO LIVE, SO I MIGHT AS WELL DIE HAPPY!**

**-JJ**


	3. A Voice Like An Angel

**IAMRANDOMLYWRITINGSOMETHINGH ERETODISTRACTYOUFROMTRYINGTO KILLMEIFYOUWANTEDTHISCHAPTER TOBEUPEARLIER!SOPLEASEDON'TKILLMEANDIWILL-someday-FINISHTHISSTORY! THISCHAPTERISKINDASHORTANDID ON'TKNOWWHATELSETOWRITEANDBLAHB LAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHB LAHBLAHBLHABLAH-**

**yeah, that's about it. Unless you want me to keep on stalling then i can totally do that and distract you from reading this story and-**

**blah. whatever. imm kinda bored and i really need some coffee and hen maybe i could- *sip* *drinks some coffee***

**OH YEAH BABY! Much better now! OK! On with the Shout-Outs to those fantastic reviewers!**

**Night Hawks: Here is the chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Skippy1023: Yeah, it kinda confuses me too. But honestly, I don't understand half of the things I do.**

**ZS: Thanks!**

**Posiden'sdaughter3: Well, what can I say? Am I that predictable? :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh shoot, that's right. I forgot a creative disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: JJ does not own Young Justice. JJ wishes she did own Young Justice. JJ will someday get Young Justice, and Batman. Someday, JJ will own it all. Hehehehehehe...**

* * *

Batman's POV

No. It can't be. It's impossible. He wouldn't- no, couldn't, do this. My ward, my protégée, my SON can't be on a stage, in the middle of a crowd, with dancers. It's not him up there wearing tight clothing and singing...that song. I'll just kindly ask (threaten) that man to leave my house and STOP singing. I jumped into the stage.

"Bruce! You're here! Do you want to request a song?" The young man said excitedly. No, that can't be Dick. That can't be my son.

"Come on, Bruce! Don't be a party pooper! Pick a song or I'll sing one for you!"

I could only stand there and look at Dick incredulously.

"We'll ok then! I guess I'll just have to sing a song for you! Get ready, Bruce. Be prepared to feel the aster. Ladies, back me up here!"

Ladies? I look behind Dick to see three ladies with microphones, a blond, a brunette, and a redhead. Wait a minute! Those ladies look really, really familiar. Their outfits... Holy Catwoman Batman! Dick's backup singers are Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy!

I rub my eyes. This is not happening. It's-it's-it's impossible. Catwoman smirks at me and grabs the microphone stand. Suddenly everything is silent. Then a beat comes on. No. This is not happening. Dick knows I hate pop music, especially this song. Dear Lord, someone help me!

Dick puts the microphone to his mouth, and so do Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn. I put my hands over my ears to try and block out the music. But it only got louder, and the villainesses got closer to me. Then, Dick started to sing.

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ears, _

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ears,_

No, no, no, NO! Stop the horror! Make it stop! Catwoman took a few more steps closer to me, while still singing. I still had my hands over my ears and was trying to run away, but my feet wouldn't budge! What the heck?!

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear,_

_'Cause what you what is right here,_

Harley and Ivy walked toward me and grabbed my hands to pull me closer to Dick, who was still singing. I tried to resist, trying to turn around and run out of the room, but I couldn't do anything but slowly walk toward Dick, and watch him sing the musical monstrosity to me.

_Oh she, oh she so international,_

_The way, the way she gettin' on the floor,_

Catwoman, Harley, and Ivy walked back to Dick and sang around him while I could only watch the torture.

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you,_

_I want to get to know you better,_

_Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa,_

_Come and move in my way,_

_Hey little chica from Guadalupe,_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing,_

Oh no, OH HECK NO! Dick had stopped singing, and was now handing me the microphone! NONONONONO! Make it stop! Get me away from here! Anybody, please, HELP! But I still couldn't control my body. My hand reached out to grab the mic, and I stepped onto the center stage. Somebody kill me now. I lifted the mic up to my mouth, took a breath and-

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHH!CLIFF-HANGER! Now you'll HAVE to review if you want the next chapter. Ha!**

**-Sincerely, **

**JJ**

**(or not so sincerely)**


	4. Sorry

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm sorry people who were following this story, but it is now Discontinued.**

**Yeah, now I feel bad. Sorry again. D:**

**I can make it up to you by writing a oneshot or prompt for you!**

**Just PM or review on this story with an idea, and I'll do my best! **

**Sorry,**

**Joker Junior**


End file.
